The following invention relates to a method and device for determining the life expectancy of machine components while in operation. The present invention is described with reference to the life expectancy of ball screw drives (BSD); it should be noted, however, that the invention can also be used for other machine components such as linear guides, bearings, and the like.
In the use of it machine components, it is desirable to be able to predict or estimate their life expectancy in order, for example, to be able to carry out a replacement of the relevant machine component at an appropriate time.
It is known from the prior art to carry out the life expectancy of machine components with the aid of theoretical load cycles while machines are being constructed. The life expectancy of the machine elements is determined only theoretically and as a result, stresses, which diverge from this in reality and lead to a premature or accelerated deterioration, are not taken into account. In other words, the life expectancy calculations and therefore also the necessary selection of a particular screw drive are based on theoretical assumptions about the load cycle and types of operation. The life expectancy can be calculated as a number of rotations or can be calculated in operating hours and constitutes the basis for the selection of a screw drive.